Sith Intelligence and Assassination
Sith Intelligence and Assassination, also known as Sith Intelligence, or the Ministry of Intelligence, was the intelligence organization that served the Sith Brotherhood during the Shadow War. Operating in the shadows, agents of Sith Intelligence were skilled at manipulation, subterfuge, intimidation and assassination and were just as deadly as their Sith superiors. The division was in charge of espionage, political assassination, interrogation and torture. History Formed in 17 ABY, following the destruction of the City of the Jedi, Sith Intelligence was tasked with many different objectives throughout the galaxy, including the orchestrating of corruption within the ranks of both the Galactic Empire and New Republic, and was a key to the success of the starting of the Rimma War between the Mandalorian Protectors and the Empire. It was an agent of the Sith Intelligence that was able to track down and slay the Imperial Security Bureau agent who possessed valuable information that disproved the Empire's responsibility in the Battle of Mandalore. At the beginning of 18 ABY, the Sith Intelligence was busy at work preparing Darth Trayus's plans for the next stages of the Shadow War, and were directly responsible with feeding him valuable information about several goings on throughout the galaxy. Organization Sith Intelligence and Assassination was broken into two subdivisions: the ruling Inquisitorius and Sith Assasination. It consisted of a ranking structure that encompassed both subdivisions. Rank Structure Minister of Intelligence The Minister of Intelligence was the highest position within the Sith Intelligence agency. As Minister, an individual headed up the espionage and intelligence agency in the galaxy under the directives of the Brotherhood's Sith Lords. Director of Operations The agency's Director of Operations was put in charge of the daily operations of Sith Intelligence. In addition to being tasked with the creation of the individual Intelligence operations, the individual was responsible for reporting their status, in their varying stages, to the Minister of Intelligence. Agents A Sith Agent, was an occupation held by operatives of the Sith Brotherhood during the time of the Shadow War. These field agents served as spies, assassins and saboteurs for the Brotherhood's Sith Intelligence. Through these agents, the Brotherhood was able to secure a large foothold on the inner workings of the galaxy, and as such be able to respond impressively to many different threats to both the Brotherhood itself and the Crimson Empire. The skills required for such a task meant that Imperial agents had to master the arts of infiltration, seduction as well as assassination in order to further the Brotherhood's cause. As such, Sith Intelligence had to cultivate a notoriously vast and efficient network of informants in order to enable their agents to navigate the political landscapes of the galaxy with ease. While the allegiances of these agents went without question, their great latitude in pursuing the agendas of the Sith Brotherhood meant that these individuals also harbored their own motivations. Piercing through countless layers of intrigues, these shadowy spies knew of conspiracies within conspiracies with even close contacts being unaware of what these individuals were accomplishing until the deed was done. Inquisitorius The Inquisitorius was a secret division of Sith Intelligence consisting of dark side Force-sensitive agents known as Inquisitors (sometimes also as Inquisitioners), or "truth officers". While the members themselves were not secret to the Brotherhood, the formal existence of the division itself was. Inquisitors lead Sith Intelligence and spearheaded its operations. The Inquisitors themselves were Sith who generally focused their energies and skills towards dark side philosophy rather than battle. They were usually trained on Sith academies such as the one on Dromund Kaas. They used Force Lightning regularly with great skill. Due to the nature of the Sith, an Inquisitor's survival depended on their natural cunning and manipulation. The Inquisitors experimented with forbidden powers to not only survive, but to excel and seize authority. Regardless of potential, few acolytes succeeded in facing the trials to become Sith Inquisitors. Only the most determined acolytes attained such an achievement. Inquisitors were skilled at exploiting both their enemies and their allies to further their own personal agendas. Sith Inquisitors were able to drain life from their opponents and use Force Lightning, but were also skilled with the lightsaber. They were known for their ability to spread fear and terrorize their opponents simply with their presence. They reported directly to Darth Trayus. Organization The Inquisitorius was not without its own internal organization. It consisted of an internal political structure that allowed for Trayus to maintain power over the group, and keep it from ripping itself apart. Grand Inquisitor The Grand Inquisitor was the leader of the Inquisitorius, who worked at the command of Darth Trayus himself. When time permitted, the Grand Inquisitor would order his subordinates to search the galaxy for Force-users. They also had the final say on whether a new candidate was given an audience to Darth Trayus. The first person to serve in the position was Grand Inquisitor Dayyan Letos. High Inquisitor High Inquisitor was a senior rank in the Inquisitorius. They were often employed as interrogators, however their primary task was to seek out potential Jedi candidates and Force activity during the height of the Crimson Empire. The only higher rank in the Inquisitorius was that of Grand Inquisitor. Chief Inquisitor The title of Chief Inquisitor was one of the three highest ranks in the Sith Intelligence Intelligence division known as the Inquisitorius. The only two higher ranks were High Inquisitor and the Grand Inquisitor. Chief Inquisitors were tasked with hunting down enemies of the Brotherhood, capturing them, and torturing them for information, before disposing of them. Inquisitor Inquisitors were the mainstay of the Inquisitorius branch of Sith Intelligence. They performed a wide range of behind-the-scenes operations, ranging from subterfuge and espionage to black ops. Inquisitors were sent out to hunt for Jedi and other Force-sensitives, retrieve information, instigate rebellions, assassinate threats on a more subtle level than Sith Intelligence's Assassination branch, and steal. Apprentice Inquisitor Apprentice Inquisitors were the aspiring agents of the Inquisitorius. Despite not being full Inquisitors, known Apprentice Inquisitors were sent on field assignments for training. Their training consisted of more mundane tasks Known Members *Dayyan Letos, Grand Inquisitor *Yaegar Cardan, Chief Inquisitor *Tarash Khel, Inquisitor Sith Assassination The Sith Assassins were unique because they preferred to ambush their intended prey from the shadows rather than engaging them in open combat. Almost always working solo or in small groups, they utilized stealth field generators and the art of Force Cloak to aid their surprise attacks. While some elite assassins fought with lightsabers, the majority utilized less remarkable melee weapons, such as force pikes. While they held a purpose similar to that of the Inquisitorius, Sith Assassins' targets could have been anyone, from a nobody who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, to government leaders and Jedi. They worked alongside the Inquisitors, but were also deployed apart from operations that involved the more secretive branch of Sith Intelligence. All Sith Assassins reported to the Chief Inquisitor. Sources Information borrowed, and modified accordingly, from Wookieepedia. Not all articles from which this information derives are referenced below, but it gives the reader a good idea on where to look for source material, and simple link navigation will provide anything additional. *Sith Inquisitor *Inquisitorius *Imperial Intelligence (Sith Empire) *Sith Intelligence and Assassination Category:CaddenCategory:Sith Brotherhood